


This Behavior So Unexplainable

by indevan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Raditz always disappeared on the night of the full moon





	This Behavior So Unexplainable

Raditz always disappeared on the night of the full moon.  Seventeen tried not to think about it.  He would be gone and then he would be back.  There would be flesh in his teeth and he would be sweaty and panting.  The nights alone, especially for one who didn’t need to sleep, were hard.  He had grown used to listening to his breathing while lying in bed.

The disappearing act had been happening for as long as he had been living here, but when it happened before, he thought it was none of his business.  This was when Raditz was just his roommate and not his...whatever they were.  He felt foolish to call him his boyfriend.  A  _ boyfriend _ implied someone who took you out to dinner or to the movies.  They lived together and slept together exclusively.  Although, truthfully, even if they weren’t committed to one another, living by themselves in the woods didn’t exactly lend itself other prospects coming by.

That sounded detached.

The truth was that Seventeen found himself caring very deeply for Raditz.  He liked his company.  He liked his surprisingly charming smile and the way he would affectionately run his fingers through Seventeen’s hair.  He even liked the bullheaded way he approached most things.  Thus, the disappearances concerned him.

“Where do you go?” he asked one day.

He flicked his gaze up and waited for his reaction.  Raditz was incredibly easy to read.  Every emotion was always displayed on his face, good or bad.  He would do terribly at poker.  Sure enough, he saw his eyebrows draw in and his mouth turn down.

“When?”

“During the full moon.  You disappear into the woods.  Do you become a werewolf?”

Seventeen smirked at his own joke.  Now  _ that  _ would be interesting, wouldn’t it?

“Nothing like that,” he said. “It’s...shit.  So there’s this thing about Saiyans.”

Sometimes it was easy to forget that he and Raditz weren’t of the same species.  He saw the scar where his tail had once been when they had sex but that was all the thought he had given to it.  He turned his hand out as a signal to let Raditz know to keep talking.

“So, when we still have our tails, we can turn into giant apes during the full moon.”

He dimly remembered Gero telling that when he mentioned his rants and ravings about the creature that eventually became Cell.  Something about how “difficult” it had been to take  _ someone’s _ DNA while they were an ape.  At the time, Seventeen had mostly ignored him like he did with nearly everything the good doctor said.

“Well, the transformation kind of is a pressure valve sometimes?  We can just destroy shit as a giant ape be done with it but without tails...it, well, the full moon still does other stuff to us.”

That sounded properly ominous.  The ape stuff didn’t sound too far off from his earlier thoughts about him turning into a werewolf.  What  _ else _ was there?

“Like what?”

Raditz shifted in the chair that was clearly too small for him (Seventeen  _ had _ built them with his own proportions in mind) and shrugged.

“We kinda…go into...heat.”

_ That _ he hadn’t expected.  He nearly laughed.

“Seriously?”

Raditz nodded.  His face was bright red with embarrassment. “Yeah.  We kind of just.  Lose control and have to, um.  Rut.”

Seventeen put both hands over his mouth in an attempt not to laugh.  He swallowed his mirth as best as he could.

“So why do you run off into the woods?”

The flush on Raditz’s face was spreading down to his neck and chest.

“Well.  I didn’t want to worry about hurting you so I would go to the woods and...uh…”

It dawned on Seventeen all at once.

“You go into the woods and jerk off?”

Raditz jumped to his feet very abruptly.

“Is it hot in here?  It’s hot in here.”

The force with which he stood up knocked the chair over, sending it clattering to the floor.  Seventeen looked at the damage he had done and then back to Raditz’s face.  He felt the laughter bubbling up in him once more and he tried to force it down.  As much as he liked to tease and poke fun, Raditz was clearly embarrassed.

“You don’t have to worry about hurting me,” he said.  He rapped his knuckles lightly on the side of his head. “I’m an indestructible cyborg, remember?”

Raditz’s shoulders drooped and he sighed towards the floor.

“I know that, but.  I dunno.  It can get kind of--rough.  I wasn’t sure if we were in a place where.  I dunno, alright.  I just didn’t want you to see me like that.”

Seventeen stepped forward and cupped his face in both of his hands.  He gently lifted it so they were looking at one another.

“If this is going to work--if we’re going to do this--we should see everything about one another.”

Part of him was curious.  He wanted to see what it was like when Raditz lost control.  Seventeen hadn’t had a thrill in some time and the thought of it was--exciting.  More than that, though, he meant what he said.  He  _ felt _ for him something that was burgeoning on love.  If they were going to be together, he couldn’t just take off every month to angrily masturbate in the woods.

“What do you mean?”

He put his hands over Seventeen’s and stroked down his arms.

“I mean next time the full moon comes, stay home and stay with me.”

His hands stilled and he adopted a nervous look.

“I dunno...”

Seventeen pulled himself forward to bridge the distance between them and kissed him gently.

“I trust you.”

\--

If he were being honest with himself, he was expecting  _ some kind _ of transformation on the full moon.  He knew better than to expect one of the large, hairy variety but he thought  _ something _ would change.  Maybe Raditz’s eyes would turn red or the points of his canines would get more pronounced.

The truth was a bit more boring.  Raditz looked the same except for the fact that, as the moon rose high in the sky, his breath grew short.  He was nearly panting and tugging on his pants.  Seventeen was honestly surprised that it began so quickly.  He figured that this was probably why Raditz always took off well before sunset in previous months.

“Already?” he asked.

Feeling a bit cheeky, Seventeen hopped onto their bed and kicked his legs back and forth.  Raditz was on his back on the floor, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

“Get them  _ off,” _ he growled.

He was about to do just that for him but fabric ceded to his strength and the offending garment was ripped off completely.  Seventeen wasn’t sure if he tore off his underwear as well or if he simply wasn’t wearing any.  Not that his mind was able to focus on that for long.  Raditz was naked on the ground, writhing obscenely.  He bit his lip as he enjoyed the sight.

“Come here,” he said.

With astounding speed, Seventeen was suddenly on his back on the bed.  Raditz loomed over him, breathing heavily.  His hands were braced on either side of him and he could hear the springs of the mattress contract more and more as he leaned in closer and closer.

“Oh.”

He breathed out.  Raditz’s eyes were glassy and his chest heaved and he looked very little like himself.  A very small part of him was wary but more overwhelmingly, he was...enticed.  No, not just entice.  He was turned on.  Sex with Raditz was always fun but this seemed to promise a thrill that wasn’t normally there.  He wound his hands up into his thick hair and pulled him down.

He kissed him hungrily, like he wanted to devour him.  Seventeen kissed back, trying to match his enthusiasm.  His unbridled, animal lust.

“Take me,” he told him even if he wasn’t one hundred percent that Raditz could hear him in this state.

The actual sex was nothing short of mindblowing.  Raditz without inhibitions or control was--something.  Despite his endless energy reserves, Seventeen found it hard to keep up.  At the height of his orgasm, Raditz bit down on his shoulder.  That in and of itself was nothing new.  He always nipped at him when they had sex, peppering his skin with little love bites that remained for days after.  This was different, though.  It was right at the joint of his shoulder and neck and--hard.  Like he wanted to leave a mark.  Seventeen gasped through the sudden pain.

Afterwards, he slumped on him: heavy, sweaty, and still panting.  Seventeen pulled himself out from under him and walked to the mirror to examine his shoulder.  Somehow, he wasn’t bleeding, but Raditz had definitely left deep gouges.  He could see the ellipse of his teeth and the yellow-brown of a bruise already beginning to form.

He looked back at the bed where Raditz slept.  Seventeen put one hand over his shoulder.  He  _ had _ wanted to see him lose control and, all things considered, a harder than usual love bite wasn’t so bad.  Other than that, he was none the worse for wear.  It appeared that his mostly synthetic body was ideal for the ferocity of a Saiyan’s libido.  Seventeen walked towards the bed, one hand still loosely held to his shoulder, and crawled next to Raditz.

\--

“Oh, shit.”

Seventeen smirked.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Raditz ducked his head.  He looked sheepish and embarrassed and--upset.  Seventeen frowned.  He just bit him.  What was the big deal?

He clamored out of bed, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.  Seventeen sat up in bed and quirked a brow in question.

“What?  I’m fine,” he assured him.

Raditz whirled around and threw his arms out.

“I marked you!” he exclaimed.

“You what me?”

He jabbed a finger at the bruise that, upon new examination, was starting to turn purple around the deepest gouges.

“I marked you,” he repeated.

Seventeen gestured at the air.

“Which means…?”

He sighed and rushed his fingers through his thick hair.

“It’s a  _ thing _ Saiyans do.  When we’ve mated with someone and want to let others know that we’re  _ together,  _ we mark them.”

He was embarrassed again, this time he could see the flush all over his bare chest.  Seventeen twisted his neck to look at the mark.

“Does it do anything?” he asked. “Like, can we read each other’s minds now or find each other via telepathic connection or some shit?”

“What?  No.” Raditz ended the statement by making a sound at what a ridiculous notion he thought that was. “It’s just  _ couples _ will do it to let others know not to try and fuck them or else risk getting their tail beaten.”

Seventeen tore his gaze from the bruise to look at him.

“So Saiyans don’t get married?  They just bite each other?”

“No--well--yes, but there are also weddings.  My parents got married when I was already born so I got to see it.  And they each made marks on each other.  It means.  Commitment.”

Now why Raditz was freaking out made sense to him.  They hadn’t defined what they were and this “marking” business was clearly serious.  He could turn this into a conversation about their relationship or he could be a little shit.

“Do you want me to bite you back?”

Raditz’s eyes went wide.

“Do you...want to?”

Oh, right.  Seriousness.

“Maybe,” he said. “I mean, it wouldn’t leave much of a mark.  My teeth are pretty normal.”

He gave him a look and Seventeen shut his mouth.  He probably wasn’t helping.

“Marking is serious,” he said. “I shouldn’t have been so thoughtless.”

Seventeen arched his brows.  Thoughtless, was he?  Raditz noticed the gesture and waved both hands out in front of him.

“I mean, it doesn’t  _ have _ to mean anything.  It doesn’t to humans, anyway.  So we can just go back to, uh, what we were doing.”

This was where he had to make the choice now.  He couldn’t just be cheeky or arch and mess with him.  Raditz was clearly upset and embarrassed because of their lack of definition.

“Or…” he said.  Now or never.  He drew in a breath. “We admit we’re serious about one another.”

Raditz stilled.

“What?”

It was out there now.  He had to follow through.

“I care about you,” he said. “And our relationship isn’t, well, the stuff of TV but I don’t want to be with anyone else.  So.  I’m marked.”

Raditz came to sit next to him on the bed.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He glanced to the side and said, “So are you just--metaphorically.”

He immediately brightened.

“Okay!  Alright.”

Seventeen twisted one of his earrings and couldn’t help but smile back.

“By the way, what are Saiyan weddings like if letting people know you’re dating involves biting each other?”

“We throw knives at one another and eat raw meat.”

Seventeen stared at him for a moment as he processed what he said.  He wanted to say that, even without Freeza’s interference, the Saiyans kind of sounded like they were a race that was doomed to fail.  He wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Well.  Let’s...hold off on that for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://vertigoats.tumblr.com


End file.
